Darkmagicianmon
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Parody of Sonic the Hedgehog! When the Peaceful Balance World is under attack from Drake Darkstar, Darkmagicianmon heads their to protect Princess Hikari. Follow the Adeventures of Darkmagicianmon, The Pokemorph Roscoso and the Hollow/Devil X Prodigy!
1. Cast List!

Darkmagicianmon!

Cast List!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Darkmagicianmon.

Princess Elise: Hikari Ino

Shadow the Hedgehog: Roscoso.

Silver the Hedgehog: X Prodigy.

Tails: Gantz Gun.

Knuckles: Airnaruto45.

Rouge: Juliet Gamer.

Omega: As Himself.

Amy: Katie the Palkia Pokemorph.

Blaze: Tia Halibel.

Eggman: Drake Darkstar

Mephilis: Lucifer the Balance of Hatred.

Iblis: Jack of Blades (As his Devil Triggers and Omega Devil Trigger)


	2. Darkmagicianmon Story! Opening!

Darkmagicianmon!

Darkmagicianmon's Story! Opening!

The First thing we see is a huge celebration fireworks where going off as everyone was cheering. We see an elegant boat, at the front of it was a Girl she had Silver Hair, Ice Blue eyes and a Silver Dress. This is Hikari Ino! The Princess and current leader of the Balance's!

"Thank you everyone!" She said waving as the festivities continued the boat docked at a platform where a balance dressed as a priest gave her a torch burning brightly! As she stared at the Flame, suddenly her view changed.

The Entire city was in flames, as she saw a huge Demonic Being standing tall as it roared.

"Lady Hikari?" Her Familiar Knowledge asked.

"It's alright," Hikari said.

"We give thanks for the Blessed Flames may we always have peace, Sun of the Balace World guide and watch over us with your Eternal Light!" Hikari said as she Place the Torch on a pedestal causing a beautiful Symbol of Fire to appear as more Fireworks went off. As everyone cheered. Hikari smiled.

"At least nothing can go wrong," Knowledge said just as blast of Dark Energy suddenly hit the buildings causing everyone to panic.

"What's happening!?" Hikari said worried when a huge Vessel appeared above them as like 10 Shadow Soldiers appeared.

"A pleasure to meet you at last princess Hikari," A voice is heard as on some kind of hovering machine was a man. He had dark blue colored skin, pointy ears like a ghosts, and white hair that was actually fire-like. This is Drake Ebon Darkstar.

"I am Drake Darkstar, I've come here to learn the secret of the Blades of Disaster from you and take the Miracle Gems that are key to it's secret the Life Aura's!" Drake said as Hikari clenched in her hands the Silver Life Aura.

"Now Princess this way please?" Drake said gesturing to his ship. As Hikari glanced around the Shadow Soldier's where everywhere. It looked like she had nowhere to go.

Until..

A Suddenly gust of wind appeared.

"My you know how to put on a show Drake!" A voice is heard as Hikari glanced to see another Figure standing on a Pillar this one had Purple Armour, a Magician's hat and a Green Staff he also had Blue Hair. As Hikari gasped as she had a flash of another figure with a white mask and carrying a demonic looking sword.

"You...it can't be," She said as D.M smiled as the Shadow Soldiers opened fire on him but he easily dodged.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M said as he unleashed multiple blast of magic at the Shadow Soldiers. Destroying them with ease. Before turning to Hikari.

"I'm Darkmagicianmon, let's get you outta here," D.M said picked Hikari bridal style and dashed off.

"I don't think so digimon! Open Fire!" Drake ordered as more Shadow Soldiers fired at the Digimon and Balance. But D.M was too fast for them. Not noticing a figure watching him from a tall building.

"I finally found you, Blade Trigger," The Figure said revealing it was the same White Masked person from Hikari's flashback. As he clenched his fist.

(That's Part One! Of Darkmagicianmon's story, next will be running into Gantz and going after Hikari after Drake catches her.)


	3. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part One!

Darkmagicianmon!

Darkmagicianmon's Story! Part One!

We now see Darkmagicianmon still carrying Hikari as he continued to run.

"Why are you helping me?" Hikari asked.

"No special reason," D.M said as he jumped a gap but then Three Shadow Soldiers appeared D.M quickly put Hikari down and using his staff sent the Shadow Soldiers flying.

"Ah!" Hikari's voice causes D.M to turn around and see Drake with a claw machine holding Hikari.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now!" Drake said but Hikari managed to get one of her arms free.

"Take this!" She said throwing the Silver Life Aura which D.M catches.

"I got it! Don't worry I'll rescue you!" D.M said.

"I know," Hikari said as Drake scoffed.

"It's only a matter of time until it's mine, so you can hold onto it," Drake said as he and the machine headed up into the ship and took off.

"Great!" D.M said as he dashed off.

(The Next Day)

As D.M was dashing down a street he saw a familiar face.

"Darkmagicianmon!" A voice is heard as D.M.

"Hey Gantz long time no see!" D.M said to the Former Author Fighter.

"Glad I found you, I heard you tried to save the Balance Princess from Drake Darkstar...your going to rescue her aren't you, let me help! Anything Drake does can't be good!" Gantz said.

"Alright, with your help this will be easy!" D.M said.

"I'll do my best," Gantz said as they dashed down a path. When they stopped to see what looked like Drakes Ship.

"There he is! He's heading for the beach!" D.M said as they headed after him.

(A little later)

We see Darkmagicianmon and Gantz dashing down a beach seeing to D.M's irk, Drake' Ship flying out of sight! As he saw a feather land by his feet and picked it up.

"It looks like Drake's moved her to another area of the Balance World, let's head back!" Gantz said as D.M nodded

'Don't worry Hikari, we'll help you,' D.M thought.

(Later)

We now see D.M and Gantz back in the city but see a commotion near some kind of entrance.

"What's happening?" Gantz asked a nearby civilian.

"It's horrible, Drake's taken the Princess into the Desert!" She said causing D.M to dash to the entrance.

"Thanks for the Info! D.M wait up!" Gantz said dashing after D.M!

'Hang on Hikari!' The Digimon thought.

(That's Part One! Next Time, D.M and Gantz find Hikari and a nasty surprise, can they get Hikari somewhere safe?)


	4. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Two!

Darkmagicianmon!

Darkmagicianmon's Story! Part Two!

Desert Fun!

As Darkmagicianmon and Gantz dashed along the desert. Still searching for signs of Drake or Hikari.

"Hey look!" Gantz said as they both saw a large group of Dark Warrior's, guarding the entrance to an ancient building as both Authors smirked.

(Meanwhile)

We see Hikari worried as what happened ran in her head, but she kept remembering the last word she heard from her father.

_'Your a good girl Hikari, be brave, don't cry no matter what_ _happens,_' Her Fathers words said where heard in her mind.

_'I mustn't cry!_' She thought until...

BOOMM!

Suddenly a Dark Warrior flew by her, as she turned to see Darkmagicianmon and Gantz.

"Sempai!" She said hugging D.M, who blushed but glared at the snickering Gantz.

"Are you ok?" D.M asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for coming," Hikari said.

"Hey I keep my promises," D.M said.

"We got trouble!" Gantz voice is heard as suddenly the three of them see a chained up Cerburusmon! Next to it was Drake.

"Looks like a pair of pesky rats have stuck their noses where they don't belong! Well Author Fighters to be presice!" Drake said.

"The Balance is mine...until I unlock the Blades of Disaster! Cerburusmon! Attack!" Drake yelled.

"Gantz! Get Hikari outta here, I'll handle the Digimon!" D.M said as Gantz nodded. Before leading the Balance to the exit.

"Come on dog breath!" D.M taunted avoiding Cerburusmon's attack. Before casting a spell slamming the Hellhound Digimon into a wall.

"Emerald Breath!" Cerburusmon yelled as he breath green flames towards D.M who dodged before landing on the Digimon's back.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M yelled. As the blast of Magic sent Cerburusmon crashing into the ground as D.M dashed towards the exit to see Gantz and Hikari.

"Let's go!" D.M said as they started to run away they heard marching to see a huge group of Dark Warrior's heading towards them.

"Don't they ever quit!" D.M said.

"We should split up! I'll lure them away, you get Hikari back to town!" Gantz said.

"You be careful!" D.M said.

"I'll be fine!" Gantz said before dashing off as D.M picked up Hikari bridal style.

"Hold on," D.M said.

"Ok," Hikari said as D.M dashed off.

(Meanwhile)

Drake was in his ship watching the events as D.M and Hikari escaped along with Gantz after he took out quite an amount of Dark Warriors.

"Grr, get my personal ship ready! I'm going to the Balance City!" Drake said as he stood up.

(That's Part Two! Next time, D.M and Hikari make it back but find trouble when a stranger attacks them!)


	5. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Three!

Darkmagicianmon!

D.M's story part 3!

Darkmagicianmon vs X Prodigy!

We see Darkmagicianmon still carrying Hikari now in a grassy field.

"Looks like we lost them," D.M said putting Hikari down.

"I can't thank you enough," Hikari said with a smile, before noticing something.

"Your hurt," Hikari as D.M had a cut on his arm it wasn't that bad, but it still drew blood.

"It's nothing," D.M said as Hikari brought out a cloth.

"Don't say that," Hikari said as she wrapped the cut.

"I'm sorry it's my fault," Hikari said with her head down.

"Smile, no need to feel sorry for yourself," D.M said as suddnly a butterfly landed on his nose. Causing Hikari to smile.

"Heheh," Hikari giggled as the butterfy flew off.

"Your smile is the only gratitude I need," D.M said with a smile. As they started to head back.

"Drake mentioned something called the Blades of Disaster, is that why he's after you?" D.M asked.

"Yes, a being who was called The Hatred of Blades once roamed this world causing destruction, it's rage was called the Blades of Disaster, 10 years ago we nearly faced the full force of his wrath, I was only a child so I don't remember it well, I lost my Father then," Hikari said with her head down. As D.M stopped.

"Now that Darkside is trying to do the same disaster again, what can I do?" Hikari said. D.M noticing her worried look walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Sempai? Wait! I can't run that fast!" Hikari said as she and D.M started running.

"Don't worry, just raise your head and run!" D.M said. As they continued running.

(A few minutes later)

We now see D.M and Hikari on a hill, Hikari was sat down and out of breath.

"Feels great?" D.M asked.

"Yes, I've never ran so fast before," Hikari said.

"Nothing starts till you take action! If you have time to worry then run," D.M said as he helped Hikari up and the walked away.

(Later)

"Great to be back," Hikari said as they walked into the city.

"Wait...MOVE!" D.M yelled picking Hikari up and dodged a blast of Dark Energy.

"I've been looking for you, your the Blade Trigger!" A voice is heard as the Balance and Digimon noticed a figure, this one had Red hair and a Hollow Mask. He was also carrying an errie looking sword!

"Your action's will condemn us all!" He said as D.M got infront of Hikari.

"Who are you?" D.M asked.

"My name is X Prodigy! For the future of this world! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" X yelled. As he charged with

"Hikari get back!" D.M said as his staff clashed with X's sword. As Hikari quickly found cover.

"**Night Silencer**!" X yelled as a beam of Dark Energy was sent towards D.M.

"_Magical Wind_!" D.M yelled as multilple blades of magicial appeared and blocked the beam.

"Grr!" X growled before he swung Sparda, but D.M ducked it.

"Too slow! _Dark Magic Attack_!" D.M yelled as the blast of Dark Magic hit X right in the chest sending him skidding back on his knees.

"Alright time for some answers," D.M said walking over not noticing a pair of Gauntlets and Greaves appearing on X.

"**Rising Dragon**!" X yelled as he gave D.M a powerful uppercut and slammed him into a pillar.

"Sempai!" Hikari called out not noticing a pair of mechanical hands appearing behind her.

"This is a joke! How can you cause the Destruction of our world!" X said.

"What are you talking about?" D.M asked gasping for breath.

"Dosen't matter, for the future you must be destroyed!" X said raising Sparda when a cry was heard as they both noticed Hikari being taken away by Drake.

"Hikari!? Wait!" D.M said going after them but X stopped him.

"Don't ever turn your back on me! It's time I end this!" X said raising Sparda again.

"STOP!!" A voice yelled as a girl appeared inbetween them she had long Pink hair and green eyes also on her shoulder was a pearl.

"Katie? Out of my way Katie! This is my mission!" X said.

"Absoulutly not!" Katie said, as D.M got back to his feet.

"Thanks Katie, I appreciate it!" D.M said before going after Hikari.

"Leave this to me!" Katie said.

(That's part three done, next time D.M and Gantz go after Hikari running into another friend on the way, and wind up in an unusal place!)

(P.S. To see what happened with Katie and X, wait for X Prodigy's arc of this story)


	6. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Four!

Darkmagicianmon!

D.M's story part 4!

Enter Airnaruto! Heading to Omega Mountain! Trip through time!

As D.M entered the main areas of the city he had met up with Gantz and the two where trying to find Drake. When they saw many people mumbling.

"Hey what's going on?" Gantz asked.

"Drake's cronies are causing trouble at the nearby docks!" He said.

"Let's go Gantz maybe we can find a clue on where Drake took Hikari." D.M said as they headed towards the Docks.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A voice is heard as many Shadow Soldiers where sent flying. As D.M grinned.

"Looks like we got an old friend." D.M said.

(Later)

D.M and Gantz arrived at the Docks to see everything was soaking, also many Shadow Soldiers where littering the area.

"Hey Airnaruto," D.M said as they both saw another figure this one was wearing a Leaf Village Headband, this is Airnaruto45, Leaf Shinobi and the Demi-God of Storms!

"I saw Drake on the outskirts of the city, before I could pound him, he gave me this, told me to give it to you," Airnaruto said tossing a card to D.M. As he caught it a Hologram of Drake appeared.

"Hello Darkmagicianmon, if you want to see the Balance again, then you must surrender your Life Aura, I'll be at Omega Mountain!" Drake said as the Hologram vanished D.M, threw the card to the ground while Airnaruto stamped on it.

"Cocky little..." Airnaruto grumbled.

"It's gotta be a trap, Drake won't agree to this," Gantz said as D.M brought out the Life Aura.

"I'm going, since Drake was nice enough to tell me Hime-chan is, time for more to say thanks in person," D.M said.

"Hime-chan?" Gantz asked as the Digimon blushed.

"Let's go!" D.M said as the three of them headed off.

(Later)

We see D.M, Gantz and Airnaruto dashing across another wasteland like area to see Omega Mountain and the Shadow Palace.

"No Guards?" Airnaruto said. Just as 20 Shadow Soldiers appeared.

"You had to say it!" Gantz said.

"Get them!" D.M yelled.

(Later)

A huge explosion is heard as D.M, Airnaruto and Gantz arrived in a room.

"Where is he?" D.M asked.

"Your late," A voice is heard as D.M, Airnaruto and Gantz see Drake.

"Well we had to deal with your little pets!" Airnaruto said.

"Where Hime-chan!" D.M yelled.

"Now, now, she's right here," Drake said as he pulled Hikari into view.

"Now the Life Aura," Drake said as D.M brought out the Blue Life Aura.

"Place it on that pedestal!" Drake said as D.M did, Drake grinned before pressing a button. As he did the top of the room suddenly enveloped the whole room with a strange energy.

"What the?" Airnaruto said before trying to punch it but got bounced back.

"No use, it's too strong to overcome," Drake said as he pressed another button.

"Woah!" All three heroes yelled as the Device sucked them in and they vanished.

"No," Hikari whispered falling to her knees.

"Rest assured, they are not dead, yet," Drake said.

"All my machine did was take them to another time, but when I don't know, it could be the distant past or far future! For now you better stay on my 'good' side," Drake said before walking away as Hikari lowered her head.

(Meanwhile in another time)

We see a flash of purple light as Darkmagicianmon, Airnaruto and Gantz came falling down, D.M managed to land on his feet, Gantz fell on his butt while Airnaruto fell on his head.

"I'm dizzy, where are we?" Gantz said the room they where in was all rusted up.

"Well what a suprise, didn't expect you guys," A voice is heard as they looked up.

"Juliet! Ross!" Gantz said as two new figures appeared the first was a girl who looked 16 or 17 with shoulder length curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing purple T-shirt with a blue heart in the centre; blue jeans; white socks: white tennis shoes; silver heart necklace; purple wrist bracelet; purple flower earrings while the boy next to her looked 18, he had purple hair and eyes, was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. These two are Juliet Gamer and Roscoso or Ross.

"Hi long time no see," Juliet said with a smirk.

(That's Part 4! Next time, Darkmagicianmon and Co, find out about future events while trying to find Two Life Auras to return home!)


	7. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Five!

Darkmagicianmon!

D.M's story part 5!

The Future! Hikari's fate!

We now see a barren wasteland,

"What is this place?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"This is the distant future, far removed from our own time," Ross said. As Gantz glanced at him.

"The Future? That means Drake's machine can control time!" Gantz said.

"Drake's got some nerve dropping us here," D.M said as Airnaruto kicked a rock.

"How do we get back to our time?" Airnaruto asked.

"You would need a time space rift which requires a lot of energy," Ross said. As D.M nodded.

"I get it you mean using Chaos Control will..." D.M started to say but Ross finished.

"That alone isn't enough," Ross said.

"Ok Ross, looks like we need to work together," D.M said as Ross nodded.

"For now we better split up and look for a way to return, we need atleast 2 Life Aura's to do so," Juliet said.

"We'll meet up later," Ross said as he and Juliet went one way while D.M, Airnaruto and Gantz went another way.

(Later)

As D.M, Airnaruto and Gantz where walking down a hallway wondering, on the way they saw only ruin and destruction and some strange lava like monsters!

"No matter where we go all we find are ruins, how is this our future?" Airnaruto said.

"How did this happen?" Gantz asked.

"Can it be true?" A voice is heard as D.M, Gantz and Airnaruto see a slightly opened door and peek inside to see three figures, the first was X Prodigy but the other two where new, the first looked like a Female Spiderman, she even had an almost exact copy of the outfit.

The Second one was surprising, he looked like Ross, except he had Silver hair.

"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" X asked the Ross look-a-like who nodded.

"The Day of Disaster, here are my records, when Jack of Blades was freed and his wrath unleashed on the world!" He said as the computer showed screens of the Balance World,

"And you can blame this person," He said bringing out the Purple Life Aura and gave it to X Prodigy, who looked inside and saw Darkmagicianmon.

"I see it, so that Blue Haired Digimon is the Blade Trigger?" X said handing back the Aura to the Ross clone. Who gathered purple energy.

"I'll take us back in time to when the Blade Trigger was alive," He said as he, X and Spidergirl vanished. When they did our heroes entered the room.

"Who was that guy, he looked like Ross!" Airnaruto said.

"This is terrible!" Gantz said looking through the data.

"According to this, Hikari died when she was captured by Drake, his battleship exploded! This happened...two days after the festival!" Gantz said.

"If we don't return, Hikari will die on the ship, that's means..." D.M asked.

"Yeah I think so," Gantz said sadly.

_'We HAVE to get back_!' D.M thought.

(Next time! After meeting back up with Juliet and Ross, the five of them head into the Volcano to find the Life Aura to return home, but have a nasty surprise!)


	8. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Six!

Darkmagicianmon!

D.M's story part 6!

Hot Stuff! Enter Jack of Blades!

We now see Juliet and Ross waiting as they noticed Darkmagicianmon, Airnaruto and Gantz approaching!

"You guys sure are slow, look," Juliet said showing the Green Life Aura!

"You already found one!?" Gantz asked as Juliet smirked glancing at Airnaruto.

"I'm not just a pretty face but a real treasure hunter, unlike _someone _I know." Juliet said as Airnaruto glared.

"What!?" Airnaruto said. Ross decided to defuse this.

"So did you guys discover anything?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I managed to detect a Life Aura here, but..." Gantz said pointing at the Volcano!

"You mean we gotta go in there!?" Juliet asked Airnaruto smirked.

"Don't like it, stay here," Airnaruto said but Juliet smirked back.

"Yeah right," Juliet said.

"Don't be late," D.M said to Ross who smirked.

"Same to you," Ross said as the five of them entered the Volcano!

As the entered they saw many weird monsters all of them looked to be made of lava, some looks liked wolfs or some kind of dog, others look like giant worms and others look like giant armoured figures.

"This could be a problem," Ross said.

"Not a chance! Rasengan!" Airnaruto said charging forward and slammed the Rasengan into one of the monsters causing it to collided into a huge pile of them, as Airnaruto then noticed a group of Bat like monsters flying towards them.

"Don't you ever look before leaping?" A voice asked as Juliet appeared and using her Psychic Powers slammed them with rocks.

"Where would you be without moi," Juliet said smirking at Airnaruto who just glared.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M said attacking a group of the lava monsters with his magic attacks.

"Hyperbeam!" Ross said knocking one of the Giant armoured figures down, as all of them disappeared.

"Looks like we got them all," Gantz said as Juliet noticed something and smirked.

"I found a Life Aura," She said in a sing-song voice, but just as she was about to grab it.

"Don't touch it!" Ross yelled just as a tornado of lava enveloped the Life Aura, Juliet jumped back as everyone got ready to fight.

"What is that!?" Juliet said. As the tornado revealed a Black armoured figure, he was carrying a huge demonic sword, and gave off a demonic aura that gave Gantz and Juliet shivers, but D.M, Ross and Airnaruto stood firm. As the Armoured figure showed in his hand was the Cyan Life Aura!

"Aright who are you!?" Ross asked ready for a fight as the figure pointed his sword at them.

"The names, Nelo Angelo, but you can call me Jack of Blades!" He said before lunging forward, Gantz and Juliet got outta the way, as Ross, D.M and Airnaruto dodged his slash!

"Hyperbeam!" Ross yelled firing the beam of energy, but Nelo Angelo blocked it with ease. Before avoiding some Kunai's from Airnaruto,

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M yelled pushing Nelo Angelo back and causing him to drop the Cyan Life Aura which Airnaruto grabbed.

"Time to end this!" Airnaruto said gathering Chakra into the hand holdin the Life Aura, which began glowing as a Rasengan appeared in Airnaruto's hands and it got bigger unti it was twice the size of Airnaruto!

"Take this!" Airnaruto said slammed the huge Rasengan at Nelo Angelo sending him skyward, Ross nodded at D.M as they gathered enegy!

"Dark Magic Attack!/ Hyperbeam!" Ross and D.M yelled as the combined attacks hit Nelo Angelo hard and sending him splashing into the Lava Pit, as Juliet and Gantz walked over, Airnaruto handed D.M the Cyan Life Aura!

"Is he gone?" Gantz asked as Ross looked at the Lava Pit and sensed a Demonic Energy, leaving the area.

"No, we sent him running but he's not gone," Ross said.

"Who was that anyway?" Airnaruto asked.

"I don't know and don't wanna know," Juliet said as Ross nodded before Juliet gave him the Green Life Aura as both D.M and Ross nodded.

"Chaos Control!" Both yelled as a blue swirling portal appeared.

"Let's go!" D.M said as he, Gantz and Airnaruto jumped in, as Juliet was just entering Ross turned around. Seeing something.

(Balance World)

We see another portal appeared, as D.M, Gantz and Airnaruto came out.

"Looks like we made it back," Airnaruto said.

"But where are Ross and Juliet," Gantz asked.

"They can handle themselves," D.M said before noticing a Newspaper and looked through it.

"Uh oh, Drake was seen with the kidnapped princess Hikari Ino, heading towards the abandoned Train station?" D.M said.

"Maybe Hikari somehow escaped but Drake caught her while we where stuck in the future?" Gantz said.

"Then Drake must be trying to get her back to his base." Airnaruto said.

"Come on! We got a train to catch!" D.M said dashing off!

(That's this part done! To see what happened to Juliet and Ross you must wait for Roscoso's storyline, anyway, Darkmagicianmon heads off to rescue Hikari but finds trouble again, but this time someone else helps again! Next time, the high speed rescue, Roscoso, X Prodigy and Darkmagicianmon!)


	9. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Seven!

Darkmagicianmon!

D.M's story part 7!

X Prodigy again! Saving the Princess!

We see Darkmagicianmon, Airnaruto and Gantz Gun dashing down a pathway, seeing a whole bunch of Dark Warrior's.

"Oh boy," D.M said getting ready to fight when Airnaruto and Gantz go infront of him.

"We'll handle the small fry, go rescue Hikari!" Gantz said as He and Airnaruto charged at the Dark Warriors.

"Thank," D.M said before passing the fighting to seeing a train dashing down the tracks.

"Hang on Hikari!" D.M said chasing after the train!

(Meanwhile)

In the train Hikari was being guarded by two Chamegolems. When they heard a thud sound.

"What was that?" One of the Chamegolems asked.

"Dark Magic Attack!" A voice is heard as both of them where blasted by D.M's magic.

"Sempai!" Hikari said as D.M helped her up.

"Come on let's go!" D.M said as he blasted a hole on the ceiling and jumped out of it, with Hikari in his arms. Just in time as the Train crashed into a tunnel!

"That was close, let's go!" D.M said still carrying Hikari as they started heading back.

"I knew you'd return, you had too," Hikari said. When suddenly they both sensed something!

"Woah!" D.M said avoiding a blast of Darkness! As he put Hikari down.

"You again," D.M said, it was X Prodigy. Hikari quickly backed away.

"This time no interruptions! The Blade Trigger..must die!" X said.

"Sempai.." Hikari whispered, as X fired another blast but D.M rolled away, but before he could attack X, he suddenly got a blast of Cold as X now had what looked like Nunchucks, he was now using the Devil Arm, Cerberus!

"So Princess...how was the walk?" A voice is heard as Hikari looks behind her to see Drake in his machine as it grabs her.

"Hikari!" D.M said but X hit him again, stopping him.

"It's time I end this!" X said getting ready to attack again! But quickly narrowed his eyes and jumped back as a figure got inbetween him and D.M

"Who?" X said as it was Ross!

"Lucifer? Why are you getting in my way!" X said as Ross stood up.

"The names Ross, Ross the Pokemorph," Ross said crossing his arms.

"Go rescue the princess," Ross said to D.M, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ross," D.M said dashing off. Ross then turned to X and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll take care of this guy," Ross said as both he and X got into fighting stances.

(To see this fight wait for Ross's and X's stories, for now back to D.M's!)

(Meanwhile)

On Drake's ship, Hikari was trying to stay away from him.

"Now stop, you have nowhere to go," Drake said.

"I'd rather die, than be your prisoner again!" Hikari said.

"What? You planning on Jumping?" Drake asked, as D.M was catching up.

"Farewell," Hikari said smiling as she leaned back of the ship and landed...in D.M's arms.

"Sempai," Hikari said as Drake growled.

"Oh no you don't! Dark Warrior's destroy that Digimon, and bring me the Balance Alive!" Drake said. As D.M dashed off, with Hikari in his arms.

"That was a risky move back there?" D.M said to Hikari.

"I was desperate, I had to get away," Hikari said as they noticed the approaching Dark Warriors.

"Come on, we'll lose them in the Jungle!" D.M said as he with Hikari in his arms, dashed into the Jungle!

(**That's Part seven of D.M's story, in part eight, D.M shows Hikari a lovely sight, before heading back, but Drake has one more trick up his sleeve!**)


	10. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Eight!

Darkmagicianmon!

D.M's story part 8!

A Beautiful Sight! Drake's threat!

D.M continued running through the Jungle with Hikari in his hands, they just avoided Drake's Dark Warrior's and were alone.

"Looks like we lost them," Hikari said smiling.

"I'll settle things with Drake here," D.M said before glancing at Hikari.

"You better go back to the Castle Hikari," D.M said.

"Ok..." Hikari said, D.M noticing her slight sad tone smiled and took a right turn.

"Sempai?" Hikari asked as D.M stopped and Hikari gasped as she saw a Beautiful Tree, it was in bloom as it was covered in pink flowers.

"Beautiful..." Hikari gasped. Slowly walking forward as some of the Petals where blown in the breeze.

"I've never see so many Flowers before," Hikari said in awe.

"Sempai, have you visited many places like this?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," D.M said with a small nod as Hikari lowered her head.

"I guess when you defeat Drake, you'll leave?" Hikari asked. D.M lowered his head but nodded.

"Though I've been scared many times, I've enjoyed this Adventure, it allowed me to be an ordinary girl, not the Princess and Ruler of the Balance World," Hikari said smiling.

"I guess being a Princess isn't easy," D.M said.

"It isn't sometimes, But I love this world, everyone in the castle, the children, everyone really..." Hikari said as her smile vanished.

"...The same love my late parents had," Hikari said as she had a flashback of her father.

"_Don't cry Kari, became a strong leader who dosen't cry no matter what happens_," Is heard in her head.

"So I do my best to protect this world," Hikari said. Before turning to D.M

"I understand what my parents said to me now...Sempai, if you leave here to go on another adventure, remember this world," Hikari said, D.M smiled and nodded.

"Of course," D.M said. Hikari then whimpered and turned around.

"Hime-chan?" D.M asked.

"I'm fine...sorry," Hikari said.

_'I musn't cry...I can't..._' Hikari thought in her head before she turned around and hugged D.M burrowing her head into his shoulder, but still wasn't crying. D.M quickly hugged her back.

"Hikari...smile," D.M said Hikari let go and nodded.

"Let's head back," D.M said.

"Ok," Hikari said as they left the woods.

(Later)

A few Balances where walking around the city when a huge Shadow appeared as the Dark Carrier appeared above the city.

"Princess Hikari! Ruler of the Balance World!" Drake's voice is heard over a Megaphone.

"By Refusing to Negotiate with me, you have force me to take drastic actions!" Drake said as on the streets, Katie noticed this and gasped.

"Oh no," Katie said rushing off to find D.M and the others.

"Meet me at the specified point along, at 4pm today, failure to do so on time, will result in me leveling this city so nothing but ashes remain!" Drake said meanwhile at the Balance HQ, Hikari heard the threat with her was her friend Reki the Balance of Knowledge and Anemine the Balance of Happiness!

"Kari-chan?" Anemine asked.

"I can't let him harm any of them," Hikari said as she headed toward the exit.

"Kari!" Reki said in concern.

"It's my duty as leader to go Reki-san, I have no choice," Hikari said walking away.

(Meanwhile)

Katie was dashing along the streets before seeing D.M!

"Darkmagicianmon! We have trouble!" Katie said as D.M narrowed his eyes.

"I heard it, I gotta stop Drake quick!" D.M said before dashing off,

"Good luck," Katie said.

(Later On the ship)

Drake was pacing behind Hikari who was sitting on a chair.

"You've wasted so much of my time, if you had cooperated with em earlier I wouldn't have had to do this!" Drake said.

"What are you trying to do Drake, Why do you wish to revive the Blades of Disaster?" Hikari asked.

"Did your parents tell you anything about Blades of Hatred, his power can change time and even Manipulate time itself, I wish to obtain this power and rule everything, Past to Future," Drake said.

"You...want to rule time?" Hikari asked.

"Yes...and the secret...is inside you Princess," Drake said as Hikari widened her eyes as Drake typed on a console.

"The Balance Princess and the Seven Life Auras, once I have them all, the world will change! And one of them is just ahead!" Drake said.

"Life Aura Located" The Computer said.

"Finally...now let's go get it!" Drake said.

**(That's this part, next part might be the finale for D.M's story, anyway, D.M chases after Drake and Hikari, with Unlikely help!)**


	11. Darkmagicianmon Story! Part Nine!

Darkmagicianmon!

D.M's Story! Part Nine!

A Second Chance!

D.M was dashing down the streets following Drake's Battleship as fast as he could, he remembered what he had learn in the future.

_'This must be when Drake's Battleship explodes_!' D.M thought as he lost sight of the ship.

"Damn it!" D.M said before he heard some talking.

"Looks like Drake's ship is heading to Ancient Balance Ruins," One of them said, D.M quickly dashed off in that direction.

(Later)

D.M was now dashing down a small path when suddenly multiple Dark Warrior's appeared stopping him.

"Oh great," D.M muttered, but just as they Dark Warrior's where about to attack, guns shots were heard and half of them where Down.

"**Night Silencer**!" Is heard as the rest of the Dark Warrior's where destroyed by a beam of dark energy!

"You look like your in a hurry?" Is heard as D.M turns to see X Prodigy and another figure, this one was female with Blonde hair tanned skin and wearing the clothes of the Espada! This is Tia Halibel.

"So What's going on?" D.M asked curious why X wasn't trying to kill him...again.

"Circumstances have changed, I need to rescue the Princess," X said, D.M smiled, looks like Ross must have done something to get through X's skull.

"Then let's go!" D.M said as he, X and Tia headed off.

(Meanwhile)

As Drake piloted the Dark Carrier suddenly an alarm was blaring.

"Something's wrong! The Engine's are Malfunctioning!" Drake said.

Outside the ship small explosions could be seen as the ship was starting to burn and smoke.

(Meanwhile)

Darkmagicianmon, X and Tia kept dashing through the ruined areas.

"X, somethings wrong with that ship," Tia said as X and D.M looked up and noticed the ship was smoking and flames too.

"Oh no," D.M whispered before he ran faster.

_'According to the Data, Hikari died when Drake captured her, his Battleship exploded_!' Gantz's words ringing in D.M's head as he ran to try and find someway to get onto the ship.

(Later)

D.M, Tia and X now arrived at a deadend as the Ship kept going till it crashed and exploded.

"HIKARI!!!!" D.M yelled before he fell to his knees and punched the ground hard, as X lowered his head before raising it again

"Wait...we can change this still," X said as D.M turned to face him.

"If we go back in time, we can save her!" X said as D.M saw he had a chance and nodded.

"I understand," D.M said as X brought out the Silver Life Aura and D.M brought out the Light Blue Aura and they both nodded.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**" They both said as a portal appeared but before D.M went in.

"X, I can handle this myself, besides you two have somewhere to go right?" D.M asked as he tossed into X's hand the Light Blue Life Aura.

"You..." X said.

"I'll make sure to change Hikari's fate, and that should change your future too," D.M said as X nodded.

"Thank you," D.M said.

"Just save her," X said as D.M nodded and jumped into the portal.

"Let's go," Tia said as X nodded and the two of them jumped into the portal too.

(Same Day Noon)

The Portal appeared as D.M fell out of it and heard a dong to see it was Noon.

"I've got less than four hours to find Drake's ship before it takes off!" D.M said as he dashed off.

**(That's this Part! Next time, D.M heads to Drake's secret Base to hitch a ride on the Dark Carrier, but before he and Hikari can get off they have to go through Drake himself!)**


End file.
